A Little Fall Of Rain
by ImmaGleek
Summary: Rachel falls ill and has 4 months to live. After a fall out in Glee Club she decides to keep this information to herself. She makes a bucket list and decides to live her life to the fullest with no regrets. Faberry friendship.


**Summary: Rachel is diagnosed with terminal cancer. But after a fall out in glee club she keeps it to herself. She knows that she won't survive. So why is she so happy all of a sudden? **

**I don't own glee and I know nothing really of terminal cancer and this has not been made to poke rude comments or anything at people who deal with these situations. If I say something inaccurate or insulting please let me know!**

RPOV

"You don't look so good." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up into Finn's eyes. He looked so concerned. I shook my head.

"No, no," I said, "No I am fine. Really." Finn's eyebrows knit together.

"It's just… you look so pale. I don't want you to get sick." I smile up at him. He is so adorable when he is concerned. I weave my hand into his.

"Fine. I will go see a doctor after school." Finn smiles back at me. "Will you tell Mr. Schue why I am gone?"

"Of course. Just go get checked out."

School seemed to fly by very quickly after that. The final bell rang and I walked out to my car. A few minutes of driving and I pulled into the clinic. I gathered my purse together and walked in.

The receptionist looked up from behind her desk. "Can I help you?"

I waited a very long time in the waiting room and even longer after the doctor did some tests. Finally he walked in holding a file of papers. He sat down behind the desk and took a deep breath. He removed his glasses, and I gulped.

"Rachel… have you been experiencing weird flu like symptoms such as vomiting, excessive coughing, or congestion?" I thought back to the past few months. I had been sick a lot, which is very unlike me. I always took care of my body in the best ways possible.

"Yes actually, I have had many symptoms of the flu. Is that a problem? Can't you just put me on some medications?" The doctor sighs and then stands up, he leans over and grabs my hand.

"We have determined that you have stage 4 terminal cancer. We can't do anything to help you." I just gaped at the man who was standing before me. Dark was surrounding me and the doctor began to fade away. But he keeps talking and telling me about my terrible future. "Chemotherapy would do nothing to help you. You would just lose your hair." A few tears trickled from the corners of my eyes. The salty water stung as it fell onto my cheeks. I began to breathe hard but my throat got caught on some sobs that failed to escape from my lips.

Then suddenly I was snapped out of my fit. "Rachel, Rachel are you ok?"

"How long do I have?" It took all of the strength I could muster to get that simple question out. I had to know. I just had to.

The doctor looked down into his notes. "It looks as if you have about 4 months but we won't be absolutely sure until next week. Do you want us to call your parents?" I shook my head vigorously. No I couldn't do this to my fathers.

"No. I will talk to them when they get home from their business trip. Is there any hope at all?" I ask, already knowing exactly what the answer is.

"It is stage 4. There is very little hope. It would be a miracle. In fact it is a miracle that you have 4 months to live. Usually…" I abruptly stood up.

"Thank you doctor," I walk right out of the clinic and drive home. I barely made it into the driveway before I broke down. I sat sobbing in the car for a good hour. I rocked back and forth, cradling myself in my own embrace. I just couldn't keep my emotions contained anymore. I caught a glimpse of myself in the rearview mirror; my mascara streaked down my face and my hair was going crazy. I looked like a hot damn mess.

"Rachel Barbara Berry." I sternly told myself, "You are so much better than this." I picked myself up out of the car. The show must go on, I kept telling myself.

My phone buzzed many times in my pocket. I looked down and saw 17 missed calls and texts, all from Finn, and all saying something along the lines of "How you doing sweetie?" I smiled slightly. Finn was so thoughtful. I sent a quick text back

R: I've been better.

F: I just wanna tell you that you are beautiful.

Wow he must not know what I look like right now.

R: Thanks babe. I have to go. Tons of homework.

F: I love you.

R: I love you too.

I made my way to my room. I sat and looked around at everything that I had taken for granted in my life. All of my broadway posters were just bitter reminders of the dreams that would never come true for me. It was a lot to take in. I would never be on broadway. I would never get the Tony that I deserved. Tears began to well up behind my eyes.

No, I firmly told myself. We all die one day and as far as I am concerned I still have 4 months left.

**So this idea popped into my mind after seeing Moulin Rouge. Sorry for all the mistakes I jotted it down really fast. Please Read and Review! I love me some nice, constructive reviews!**


End file.
